The Unexpected
by Ember-Star-Lord
Summary: There is something wrong with Sherlock and Watson thinks that he has to call in the Winchester's to help solve whatever was going on. But will the Winchester's be able to save Sherlock in time? demon!Lock.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Crossover Fan-Fic, so I dunno how this will turn out. It is also my first Sherlock Fan-Fic.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-London-<strong>_

It was almost noon and there wasn't any sound coming from Sherlock's flat at all that day which was really strange since there was always something that was going on. It could have been anything from simply playing the violin to shooting the wall out of pure boredom of the day. Unfortunately, nothing like that was going on which was making Watson worried that something may have happened to his friend. Watson went up the flat stairs to Sherlock's door, he had tried to open it but it was locked, so he tried knocking on the door to see if Sherlock would answer it.

"Sherlock?" Watson called to inside the room as he was banging his fist against the door. Nothing. So he tried again. "Sherlock, are you in there? This isn't funny, if you're in there, open up!" Watson stepped back away from the door, he was hoping that Sherlock would open up but there was nothing.

Just as Watson was about to try knocking on the door again, the door slowly started to open on its own. Watson had thought that it was a little strange so just in case that if there was anything unusual, he took out the pistol that he carried and had it ready for anything that may jump out in front of him. Nothing about this was right, unless this was something that Sherlock was pulling, it was slightly believable but Watson had a feeling that it wasn't that. Watson placed a hand on the door and slowly pushed it opened so he could step inside; he walked in as slowly and quietly as he could so he wouldn't attract any attention to himself to whatever may have been in there.

Watson was so tempted to call out for his friend again, but something inside his gut told him to keep his mouth shut and stay on high alert. He listened to his gut and proceeded forward with extreme caution. So far, he didn't see anything or anyone, but that didn't mean that there wasn't anything there. Watson knew where all of the creaks in the floor were, so he tried the best that he could to not step on any of them. He walked in through the living room and didn't see anything, but once he could see into the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks.

Sherlock was hunched over the table with his back facing Watson, it had appeared that he didn't notice that he was there yet. What the hell was he doing? Watson lowered his gun a bit was still on alert on his surroundings, he still felt like something was extremely wrong... While walking a bit forward near the kitchen to get a better look on what Sherlock was doing, Watson missed a spot and ended up stepping on a creak in the floorboard. Sherlock quickly turned around to face Watson; his eyes were coated in a deep jet black.

Watson's eyes went wide of what he was seeing, but he couldn't believe what was happening. What was going on here? "Sherlock?" Watson muttered under his breath. Sherlock jumped forward with a knife in his hand and tried to stab Watson in the chest with it, but thankfully he managed to step back out of the way before he was hurt. "What is your problem?!" Watson demanded. Sherlock didn't say anything, he just kept trying to attack Watson with the knife; he actually managed to cut his arm open at one strike but it was nothing serious.

The whole time that Sherlock was attacking his friend, he didn't say a single word. Watson had to get out of there. Now. Just as Sherlock tried striking again, Watson managed to grab onto his arm and throw him back away from him. Sherlock fell over a table and Watson took the chance to get the hell out of there. He ran out of the building, making damn sure that Sherlock -or whoever that was- wasn't following him outside. He went into an alleyway a few buildings down so he was sure that he wasn't followed by him. There was only two people he knew that knew what was going on; or at least had a clue on what was going on. Watson took out his mobile and dialed a number he hasn't called in a long, long time.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Connecticut- U.S.A<strong>_

It was late night and Dean just HAD to stop and get something to eat, even though it was a little hard to find any places that were open at this time at night. Sam kept suggesting that they could just stop at a superstore and pick up supplies to make a quick meal but no. Dean wanted to go out to eat. Finally, after driving around for about an hour, Dean had found an open diner. He was really hoping that they had some pies.

"You couldn't have waited until we found a store?" Sam asked Dean as he slide into the booth and started to get his laptop set up.

Dean shrugged and took a quick sip of his water. "Hey, I want pie, beer, and a hamburger. I don't think stores can just make hamburgers for you on the spot. So bite me." Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's response. Such a child some times...

"Whatever..."

While they were waiting for their waiter to come back and take their order, Dean's cell-phone started ringing in his coat pocket. Both he and Sam were both really curious on who that could be... Dean was even more puzzled when he saw that the caller number was blocked. Before he answered it, Sam slid in in the booth next to Dean and pressed his ear to the phone just before his older brother had answered it.

"Hello?" Dean asked, anxiously waiting for the other unknown person on the other end of the line to answer them.

"Dean?" Watson asked, making sure that he had the right number.

"John? It's been awhile."

-John Watson has been a friend to the Winchester family for years.-

"Yea, I think I need your help on something."

"What would that be?" Dean asked before taking a sip of his beer, waiting for him to answer back.

"I'm... not sure. But I have a feeling that it's a case that would certainly be your cup of tea." Sam chuckled at the phrase that Watson had used, it had caused Dean to frown at his brother and flicked his forehead to make him shut up. Sam lightly hit Dean on the shoulder. "Could you guys fly over and have a look?"

"What...? You mean... Get on an airplane?" Dean asked, a little nervous because he had to ride on an airplane.

"That's the only way to get there... So... yeah," Sam said sarcastically. He snatched the cell-phone away from Dean so he could have a chance to talk to Watson. "Yeah, don't worry. We'll be there."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Connecticut- U.S.A._**

There was only one way that the Winchester's could travel to London and that was by plane. Did Dean like the sound of that? Hell no. He was desperate to try and figure out any other way to travel there without flying. Unfortunately for him, there was just no other way.

When pulling into the airport parking lot, all the colour was drained from Dean's face as he watched an airplane taking off. His eyes were wide and his heart was beating frantically against his chest. There just had to be another way to get to London. No matter how many times Sam had told Dean that airplanes were the safest way to travel, Dean wasn't buying it. Planes crash. That was terrifying...

" ...Nothing is going to happen," Sam told Dean for the thousandth time during that car ride. "Planes don't crash all of the time, Dean. We're going to be fine, okay? "

Out of nervousness, Dean had started chewing on his finger nails, but it wasn't releasing all of his stress. What if the one time they ride on an airplane it crashes? Dean couldn't live if anything were to happen to Sam. "Says you!" Dean snapped at Sam, clearly not meaning to.

"And all of the pilots that'll make sure that nothing will happen. C'mon, Dean. Watson needs us." Sam got out of the Impala and walked over to the drivers side of the car and opened Dean's door. "Let's go."

Dean glared up at Sam for a moment but then sighed and got out of the car. "Alright," he said as he closed the door. "But if I end up dying and you live, I'm haunting you for the rest of your days. " Sam laughed as he and Dean went inside of the airport.

* * *

><p>After going through all of the security check points and all of that fun stuff, Sam and Dean finally got onto their plane. They were sitting in the middle of the plane, watching everyone find their places and putting their bags away and waiting for the plane to take off. Dean was secretly hoping that something would go wrong before takeoff so they didn't have to fly; nothing that Sam could say could help Dean through all of the anxiety that he was having. His heart was pounding more so than usual, he was extremely pale and his palms were sweating. He just wants to get this over with.<p>

Sam took a glance at his older brother who was sitting back in his seat, looking very tense and was humming Metallica once again like he did when they first rode on a plane together. "Seriously, dude?" Sam asked, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"Shut up!" Dean shouted a little louder than he had meant to, some people even turned to face them to see what was going on. "You should be happy that I even agreed to get on this metal deathtrap."

"And you car isn't a metal deathtrap?"

Dean glared at Sam. "Don't you talk about Baby like that, Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam took a magazine out from the holder in the chair in front of him and started flipping through some of the pages, scanning them for something to do. "Look, nothing is going to happen, Dean. Just relax, would you?"

"I'll believe that when we get there... Alive." To try and calm himself down from the plane about to take off, Dean put in his earbuds and started listening to Metallica, closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

* * *

><p>Finally, the nine hour flight was over and the plane landed at the airport safe and sound. Actually, Dean slept 95% of the time so he didn't do much complaining on the way there and that actually made Sam happy. Sam had stayed awake the whole time, which was really boring considering the fact that he didn't have anything to do. When everybody was starting to get off of the plane, Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder and started to shake him so he would wake up. Dean woke up with a start, gasping loudly; he was afraid that something was going on with the plane and that he was going to die.<p>

"What?! What's going on?!" He demanded, looking around.

"Relax... Jesus, Dean... We're here."

There was a puzzled look on Dean's face. When did they get here? How did they get here so fast? He had only fallen asleep for about ten minutes, right? "How-"

"You slept the whole way there... Now, go. We're meeting Watson here."

Sam and Dean got off the plane and went into the airport's terminal. There were so many people at this airport, getting off of planes, getting on planes and just waiting for people. They were glancing around to see if Watson was anywhere nearby, but so far they did not see him and that made them a little worried, to be honest. Maybe he wasn't just in that area... They started to walk around the airport to see if they could find him, but no luck.

"Look!" Dean said, pointing off somewhere that Sam couldn't tell.

"What?! Do you see Watson?"

"No. Food." Dean ran off the the fast food stand. Sam couldn't help but sigh before running off after him. When they were standing in line for their turn to order their food, Dean caught a glimpse at Sam, who was just glaring at him. "What? I can't help that I'm hungry. Besides, I haven't had anything to eat in like... forever."

While standing in line, Sam spotted Watson walking around the airport also looking for them. "I'll be right back." Sam walked away from the line to go tell Watson that they were here. "Watson!" He called out to his old friend.

"Sam!" Watson said when he finally saw him. "Where's Dean?"

"Food."

"Of course."


End file.
